Rio: la quinceañera
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: 3 meses después de los sucesos de la película Río perla oye sobre esta celebración y quiere festejarla para su cumpleaños numero 15. Blu hará lo imposible para hacer que la fiesta sea inolvidable para ella ya que aprovechara la fiesta para proponerle matrimonio. Lo lograra? lean y verán.


**Rio: la quinceañera**

**Este es un episodio especial, ya que aquí blu se reencuentra con unos amigos del pasado y también aquí comienza la vida de blu y perla como esposos.**

Era una mañana normal en Rio de Janeiro. Habían pasado 3 meses después del carnaval y también después de que nuestra guacamaya favorita se rompió el ala, pero hace 2 meses se curó y ahora vive feliz en la selva junto con su amado. Pero justo en ese día las cosas se pondrían revueltas.

**-En la casa de blu y perla**

Perla estaba despertando.

Perla bostezo- ya es de día –noto que blu aun dormía junto a ella y abrazándola- y blu sigue dormido, valla se ve tan tierno –se quedó mirándolo y decidió despertarlo

Le dio un beso en el pico y despertó.

Buen día mascota –dijo perla en tono tierno

Buen día mi ángel –dijo blu y se hicieron un frote amoroso con la cabeza terminando con un beso esquimal **(N/A: Para los que no sepan que es un beso esquimal, es cuando la pareja se frota la nariz de un lado al otro o tratándose de blu y perla el pico)**

Se levantaron para buscar el desayuno, perla tomo un mando y blu una manzana, al terminar perla fue a un tema importante para ella.

En 2 semanas será mi cumpleaños –dijo perla

Y por qué me lo dices ahora? –pregunto blu

Para que pienses en que darme –dijo perla- estos van a ser mis 15 años

Si, en 2 semanas serás toda una quinceañera –dijo blu

Quinceañera, oí hablar de eso –dijo perla- una fiesta especial que se le hace a las chicas para demostrarles que ya maduraron, como me gustaría una de esas, pero como soy un ave y no hay nadie que me tenga tanto afecto para hacerme una, no voy a poder celebrarla

Blu miro la cara de frustración de su amada, cuando se fueron a vivir juntos el juro que haría lo que fuera por ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, así que decidido hablo.

Tu tranquila, si nadie más va a hacerlo yo me asegurare de que tengas la mejor quinceañera de tu vida –dijo blu

Enserio? –dijo perla y blu asintió con la cabeza- hay gracias mi amor –dijo y le da un beso

Bueno amor, debo irme –dijo blu

A dónde vas? –pregunto perla

A planear la fiesta –dijo blu

Pero es en 2 semanas –dijo perla

Ay perlita, las quinceañeras se planean con tiempo y es mejor empezar ahora –dijo blu

Pues hagámoslo –dijo perla pero blu la detuvo

No perla, tú descansaras y esperaras el tan deseado día en lo que tu novio se encargara de todo –dijo blu y se fue

Él no es como mis otros novios –pensó perla- el si es bueno conmigo, se preocupa por mí y a diferencia de mis otros novios el me ama por quien soy y no por mi cuerpo, la verdad soy muy afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado

**-En la casa de Rafael**

Blu sobrevolaba la selva para encontrarse con su amigo Rafael para preparar la fiesta de su amada, al llegar se aseguró de que los demo… dijo hijos de Rafael no estuvieran.

Rafael? –lo llamo blu

ÉCHENLE MONTON –grito uno de los tucancitos y blu fue tacleado por todos

AUXILIO, AUXILIO, NO QUIERO MORIR AHORA –grito blu y Rafael aparece

OIGAN DEJENLO EN PAZ O LLAMARE A SU MADRE –dijo Rafael y los pequeños salen disparados como cohetes quitándose de blu

Oye gracias –dijo blu levantándose

No hay de queso nomas de papa –dijo Rafael

Oye Rafael necesito ayuda con algo –dijo blu

En qué? –pregunto Rafael

En 2 semanas será el cumpleaños número 15 de perla y quiero hacerle una quinceañera, sabes qué es eso? –dijo blu

Si, si sé que es –dijo Rafael- pero, en que necesitas ayuda?

Necesito conseguir un lugar donde planear todo, comida, música, chambelanes, decoración, un fotógrafo y bebidas –dijo blu

Valla, estas tan atareado –dijo Rafael- claro que te ayudare

En que lo ayudaras? –pregunto Eva que apareció de repente

Blu quiere que le ayude a planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de perla, le quiere hacer una quinceañera –dijo Rafael

Enserio? –pregunto Eva- pues yo también te ayudare

Gracias, quiero que esto sea perfecto y especial –dijo blu- ya que aprovechare la fiesta para… -no pudo completar lo que iba a decir por los nervios

Para qué? –pregunto Rafael

Para… proponerle matrimonio –dijo blu aún más nervioso

AY MI AMIGO SE QUIERE CASAR –grito Rafael dándole palmadas a blu en todo el cuerpo

Sí, sí, sí, me ayudaran? –dijo blu

CLARO QUE LO HAREMOS –dijeron los 2 en coro

Ok, pero no le digan a perla sobre la propuesta, quiero que sea una sorpresa –dijo blu

Tú no te preocupes –dijo Rafael- y quienes serán los chambelanes?

Yo seré uno, necesito a otros 4 –dijo blu- podrías ser uno?

No lo sé amigó –dijo rafael

Ay vamos, yo te salve cuando nos raptaron los contrabandistas, me la debes –dijo blu

Ach bien –dijo Rafael de mala gana

Ahora solo necesitamos a otros 3 –dijo blu- busca 3 aves de nuestro tamaño

Por qué de nuestro tamaño? –pregunto rafael

Porque sería incómodo para ella bailar con alguien pequeño o alguien grande –dijo blu

Ok, yo busco –dijo rafael

Muy bien yo también buscare –dijo blu y se fue

Blu sobrevolaba por toda la selva buscando chambelanes pero nadie aceptaba, estaba descansando en una rama, pero no pensó que unos min después se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida.

Ya es tarde y no he encontrado a nadie –dijo blu

Buen día general –dijo una voz de acento italiano

General? –dijo blu y voltea a donde oyó la voz y se quedó paralizado

La voz vino de un **guacamayo rojo**** (Ara chloropterus)** macho que venía acompañado de una hembra de su especie, un **tucán bicolor**** (Ramphastos dicolorus) **macho, una **tucán culik**** (Selenidera culik) **hembra, una **cacatúa enlutada**** (Probosciger aterrimus) **macho y una **cacatúa abanderada**** (Lophochroa leadbeateri) **hembra que blu conoció en sus vacaciones a Hawái.

Giovanni, nicol, kronc, Stella, grover, Brenda? –pregunto blu en tono de sorpresa **(N/A: Fíjense que el orden de las especies de aves del párrafo anterior es el mismo orden de los nombres)**

Permiso para abrazar a nuestro general? –preguntaron en coro

PERMISO CONCEDIDO –grito blu feliz al ver de nuevo a sus amigos

Se dieron un abrazo de grupo.

Después de tanto tiempo el equipo se reúne –dijo nicol con acento canadiense

Bueno, solo unos cantos, el resto está en Hawái –dijo Brenda con acento coreano

Que hacen aquí? –pregunto blu rompiendo el abrazo- no los he visto desde hace un año

Nos mudamos aquí –dijo grover con acento británico

Enserio? –dijo blu

Claro, pero no esperábamos verlo aquí general gunderson –dijo kronc con acento alemán

Kronc, dime blu, ya me retire de ser general –dijo blu

Está bien blu –dijo kronc- oye por cierto como te está yendo después de…? tu sabes

Desde la muerte de anhia? –pregunto blu **(N/A: Anhia fue la 1º novia de blu, de seguro se preguntan, "que paso con ella?", pues fue asesinada, blu quedo devastado por eso, ella murió en sus alas y el no pudo ayudarla)**

Wenn –dijo kronc **(N/A: Kronc es de Alemania y ahí "wenn" es "si" y "nicht" es "no")**

Pues aún me duele, pero ya lo supere –dijo blu- es fácil, superas el 1º amor con el 2º amor

Te enamoraste otra vez? –pregunto Stella con acento americano

Si, y le estoy planeando una quinceañera y le propondré matrimonio, pero es un secreto –dijo blu

AY NUESTRO AMIGO SE QUIERE CASAR –dijo grover y le da unas palmadas en todo el cuerpo

Perla que volaba cerca de ahí vio la escena y creyó que la cacatúa atacaba a blu, así que lo tacleo y le puso la pata en el cogote.

Cacatua ouvir sua condenado, que você faz para o meu namorado? –dijo perla en portugués (traducción: oye tu condenada cacatúa, que le haces a mi novio?)

Qué? –dijo grover

Dijo, "oye tu condenada cacatúa, que le haces a mi novio?" –dijo blu

Ella es tu novia? –pregunto Giovanni

Si –dijo blu- perla déjalo no me estaba haciendo nada malo

Bien –perla lo soltó

Rafael y Eva aparecieron con nico y pedro.

Hola blu, quienes son ellos? –pregunto nico

Oh chicos, ellos son unos amigos míos de Hawái –dijo blu- los tucanes son kronc y Stella, él es alemán y ella es de EUA y son pareja, los guacamayos son Giovanni y nicol, él es italiano y ella es canadiense y también son pareja y las cacatúas son grover y Brenda, él es británico y ella es coreana y también son pareja

Hawái? Tengo un primo ahí –dijo pedro

Tú eres pedro? –pregunto kronc y pedro asintió con la cabeza- valla eres como tu primo te describió

Ah sí? –pregunto pedro haciendo una pose de galán

Se, gordo y con cara de menso (XD) –dijo Giovanni y todos se ríen **(N/A: Giovanni es de Italia y ahí "se" es "si")**

Él dijo eso? No le daré regalo de navidad –dijo pedro enojado

Oiga señorita, Ud. sabía que blu tenía una novia antes de conocerla? –pregunto grover buscando un ataque de celos (por qué? No sé), pero no

Si, ya sabía, blu me conto de eso –dijo perla en tono tranquilo dado que ella sabía cómo se sentía blu ya que de los muchos novios que tuvo tenia uno que era igual de cariñoso que blu, pero fue asesinado también- oye blu, ya está todo listo para la fiesta?

No amor, ya te dije que eso toma tiempo –dijo blu

Podemos ayudar? –pregunto Giovanni

Oigan claro que pueden, de hecho estaba buscando 3 machos para ser los chambelanes, se anotan? –les preguntó blu a kronc, Giovanni y grover

Aceptamos –dijeron los 3 en coro

**-Al día siguiente**

Blu estaba con Giovanni en el club hablando con nico y pedro.

COMO QUE NO QUIERES QUE NOSOTROS HAGAMOS LA MUSICA?! –gritaron nico y pedro en coro

No es que no me guste su estilo lo adoro, pero me gustaría alguien más, como decirlo "profesional" –dijo blu

Alguien como yo? –dijo una voz atrás de ellos

Los 4 voltearon (tengan en cuenta que el 4º es Giovanni) y vieron un **loro del amazonas**** (Amazona amazónica)** que tenía un collar de oro con una llave de corazón con alas colgando (como la de la telenovela mexicana "atrévete a soñar").

Quien eres tú? –dijo blu

Mi nombre es el más conocido en Rio de Janeiro, mi nombre es una leyenda en las fiestas de Rio, mi nombre es el más reconocido por los fiesteros, mi nom… -dijo el loro pero Giovanni lo interrumpe

Nos puedes decir tu nombre sin rodeos? –dijo Giovanni y hace que el loro haga pucheros y lo insulte en silencio

Mi nombre… es Age –dijo el loro

Wait a minute –dijo nico en inglés (traducción: espera un minuto)- eres age? El "legendario age"?

Pos si, el gran y único loro legendario de las fiestas en persona –dijo age **(N/A: Recuerdan que en "vientos de oscuridad" un loro se ofrece para ayudar a matar a josh? Pues es este)**

Esperen, que tiene de especial este loro? –dijo blu- y aun mas, quién es?

Nico y pedro parecían tan asombrados ante la pregunta de blu.

Como que quien es? –dijo pedro en tono de sorpresa- hablas como si vivieras poco tiempo aquí

Am, pedro vivo poco tiempo aquí –dijo blu

Oh si claro –dijo pedro sintiéndose como un tonto (y cuando no XD)

El legendario age es el más grande y mejor fiestero de toda la historia de Rio! Donde quiera que haya una fiesta, lo encontraras allí! –dijo nico- Y su nombre… su nombre se debe a que su voz es legendaria en todas las fiestas y aunque odie decirlo, es mejor que pedro y yo

Ah ya entiendo… y que haciendo aquí? –pregunto blu

Pos tenía curiosidad de lo que estaban hablando y oí lo de la quinceañera y decidí ayudar –dijo age

Ah entiendo… entonces podrías… -iba a decir blu pero age se le adelanto

Claro que ayudare en la preparación –dijo age- y mi novia y yo seremos los músicos

Qué bien, con el la fiesta será perfecta –dijo nico

Bien, ya tenemos la música y los chambelanes –dijo blu- solo falta el lugar donde planear todo, comida, decoración, un fotógrafo y bebidas

Yo me encargo de conseguir la decoración, el fotógrafo y las bebidas –dijo age- llevare whisky para beber como Dios lo manda

Y podrías traer también agua con gas? –pidió blu

Por? –pregunto age

Por 2 razones –dijo blu- yo no soy de los que se embriagan… y me gusta el cosquilleo que hacen las burbujas cuando tocan mi pico

Jajaja, está bien, legendario age, cambio y fuera –dijo age y se fue

Ok, hay que buscar un lugar –dijo blu- y se de 3 personas que pueden ayudarme

Sin decir más blu y Giovanni salieron del club y luego de 1hr de vuelo llegaron a una mansión.

Que hacemos aquí? –pregunto Giovanni

Ya verás –dijo blu y toco el timbre

20seg después tulio monteiro abrió la puerta.

Blu? –dijo tulio al verlo- blu como estas amigo? –pregunto e hicieron el saludo de linda (Ud. saben cuál)- linda ven aquí hay alguien que debes ver!

Linda apareció y al ver a blu se puso feliz de ver a su emplumado amigo luego de tanto.

Hola blu que haces aquí? –pregunto linda

Blu y Giovanni entraron, blu encontró un papel y le quito una pluma del bolsillo de la camisa a tulio para comunicarse.

Perla cumplirá 15 años en 2 semanas y le estamos planeando una quinceañera –escribió blu

Hay que bien, pero que hacen aquí? –pregunto tulio

Me preguntaba, podemos hacerla aquí? –escribió blu

Claro –dijo tulio- hay un salón de baile en el sótano, pueden hacerla ahí –dijo tulio

Tienen un salón de baile? –escribió blu

Lo tenía cuando compre la casa –dijo tulio

Y hay más, planeo proponerle matrimonio en la fiesta –escribió blu

ENSERIO? –dijo linda sorprendida- mi blu ya maduro, se quiere casar

Bien por ti –dijo tulio

Una cosa más, el día de la fiesta no quiero que estén aquí, a perla le aterran los humanos –escribió blu

De acuerdo, no estaremos –dijo tulio

**-3 días después**

Todos estaban decorando el salón de baile, Stella ponía las banderillas en el techo, Brenda y nicol estaban enrollando listones en las vigas como haciendo bastones de caramelo, age y su novia Mirari estaban preparando el equipo de sonido para la música, nico y pedro ayudaban a age y Mirari en la preparación de la música, Eva conseguía la comida, los hijos de Rafael ponían las serpentinas en una red en el techo para llegar la hora de esparcirlos por todo el salón, kronc, Giovanni, Rafael, grover y blu ensayaban para el momento del baile, age convenció a mauro el jefe de los monos para ser el fotógrafo. Todo estaba saliendo bien.

**-finalizando la 1º semana**

Todo estaba terminado con una semana de anticipación.

Entonces qué hacemos? –dijo pedro- ya acabamos

Pues decirles a tulio, linda y Fernando que no toquen nada y regresar en una semana –dijo blu

Todos se fueron a sus casas y esperaron a la próxima semana.

**-1 semana después**

Todos se fueron a la casa de tulio y la familia de tulio salió a divertirse toda la noche para no molestar a blu y a sus amigos. Perla estaba en su casa esperando a blu quien no aparecía.

Creo que olvido mi cumpleaños –dijo perla a punto de entrar en llanto

Perla, que haces aquí? –dijo blu que estaba bien arreglado con las plumas peinadas y más azules y brillantes, el pico pulido, las garras brillantes y sus ojos brillaban tanto que parecían mitad bronce y ámbar- y mírate no estas arreglada

Blu, te ves guapísimo –dijo perla sonrojada al verlo tan majestuoso y atractivo

Gracias, pero tú no –dijo blu- ve a arreglarte

**-10min después**

Blu estaba esperando en la casa y de repente aparece perla con las plumas peinadas y más brillantes, sus garras y el filo de estas brillaban, sus ojos zafiro brillaban tanto que parecían mitad zafiro y amatista, su pico estaba pulido, se veía encantadora.

Perla, te ves bellísima –dijo blu hipnotizado por la belleza de su novia

Gracias –dijo perla- a dónde vamos?

Iremos a festejar tu cumpleaños como lo manda Dios –dijo blu y salieron volando a la casa de tulio

**-En la casa monteiro**

Blu y perla llegaron a la entrada de la casa de los monteiro.

Blu que hacemos aquí? Acaso piensas que celebrare mis 15 con humanos? –dijo enojada

Tranquila, les dije a linda y su familia que salieran hasta que acabara la fiesta –dijo blu- la fiesta es 100% libre de humanos

Bueno, eso me pone más tranquila –dijo perla y entraron a la casa

Blu le cubrió los ojos a perla al entrar al salón de baile, encendió la luz y se sorprendió al ver el lugar tan bien decorado con adornos de color celeste, aprovechando que el salón era grande invitaron a más aves.

Feliz cumpleaños perla –dijeron cada uno dándole un abrazo

Wow blu, esto es maravilloso –dijo perla

Todo por mi ángel –dijo blu

Paso una hora de eso y llego la hora del vals.

Muy bien señoras es hora de que la quinceañera haga el vals con su padre –dijo age

Blu le hizo unos gestos atrás de perla diciendo "ella no tiene papa" para que no lo notara y perla se puso triste.

Hay blu, como desearía que mi papa estuviera aquí –dijo llorando

Blu le seco las lágrimas- ya no llores, este es tu día especial –dijo blu- bailare contigo, jure cuidarte como un padre y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

Blu y perla se fueron al centro del salón y se fueron a bailar con age cantando la canción de Lionel Ritchie.

**Age.** _SAY YOU, SAY ME_

_SAY IT FOR ALWAYS_

_THAT´S THE WAY IT SHOULD BE_

_SAY YOU, SAY ME_

_SAY IT TOGETHER_

_NATURALLY!_

_I HAD A DREAM_

_I HAD AN AWESOME DREAM_

_PEOPLE IN THE PARK_

_PLAYING GAMES IN THE DARK_

_AND WHAT THEY PLAYED WAS A MASQUERADE_

_FROM BEHIND THE WALLS OF DOUBT_

_A VOICE WAS CRYING OUT!_

_SAY YOU, SAY ME_

_SAY IT FOR ALWAYS_

_THAT´S THE WAY IT SHOULD BE_

_SAY YOU, SAY ME_

_SAY IT TOGETHER_

_NATURALLY_

_AS WE GO DOWN LIFE´S LONESOME HIGHWAY_

_SEEMS THE HARDEST THING TO DO_

_IS TO FIND A FRIEND OR TWO_

_THAT HELPING HAND_

_SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS_

_WHEN YOU FEEL YOU´VE LOST YOUR WAY_

_YOU´VE GOT SOME ONE THERE TO SAY_

_I´LL SHOW YOU,_

_SAY YOU, SAY ME_

_SAY IT FOR ALWAYS_

_THAT´S THE WAY IT SHOULD BE_

_SAY YOU, SAY ME_

_SAY IT TOGETHER_

_NATURALLY!_

_SO YOU THINK YOU KNOW THE ANSWER_

_OH, NO_

_WELL, THE WHOLE WORLDS GOT YOU DANCING_

_THAT´S RIGHT I´M TELLING YOU_

_IT´S TIME TO START BELIEVING_

_OH, YES_

_BELIEVE IN WHO YOU ARE_

_YOU ARE A SHINING STAR_

_SAY YOU, SAY ME_

_SAY IT FOR ALWAYS_

_THAT´S THE WAY IT SHOULD BE_

_SAY YOU, SAY ME_

_SAY IT TOGETHER_

_NATURALLY!_

_SAY IT TOGETHER_

_NATURALLY!_

Al terminar la canción blu y perla se quedaron en la posición que se quedaron cuando se conocieron y después de la bola disco y se besaron. Todos aplaudieron a su acto de amor, lo que hizo que se sonrojaran al 100%.

Bueno ya déjenlos en paz –dijo age- ahora es hora de que la cumpleañera baile el vals con sus chambelanes

Ahí aparecieron Rafael, kronc, grover y Giovanni.

1º una canción lenta a pedido del anfitrión blu –dijo Mirari- "can I have this dance" de zac efron y vanessa hudgens

Perla se puso en medio de sus chambelanes y la música sonó y se preparó para bailar con ellos.

**Mirari: **_Take my hand, take a breathe  
Pull me close  
and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
and let the music be your guide_

**Age: **_Want you promise me_

**Mirari: **_Now want you promise me  
that you never forget_

**Age: **_We'll keep dancing_

**Mirari: **_To keep dancing_

**Age: **_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lighting  
the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
of feeling the way we do  
and with every step together  
We just keep on getting better_

**Mirari: **_So can I have this dance?_

**Age: **_Can I have this dance?_

**Ambos: **_Can I have this dance?_

**Age: **_Take my hand and take the lead  
and every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I catch you through it all  
You can't keep us apart_

**Mirari: **_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

**Age: **_Cause my heart is_

**Ambos: **_Cause my heart is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lighting  
the chances of felling someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
of feeling the way we do  
and with every step together  
We just keep on getting better_

**Mirari: **_So can I have this dance?_

**Age: **_Can I have this dance?_

**Ambos: **_Can I have this dance?_

**Mirari: **_Ooooooooooooh_

_No mountains to high enough_

**Ambos: **_Oceans to wide  
Cause together or not  
our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it poor  
What we have is worth fighting for  
I know I believe that we were meant to be_

**Mirari: **_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

**Ambos: **_It's like catching lighting  
the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
of feeling the way we do  
and with every step together  
We just keep on getting better_

**Mirari: **_So can I have this dance?_

**Age: **_Can I have this dance?_

**Ambos: **_Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?_

Cuando termino la canción todos aplaudieron.

Eso fue divertido –dijo perla

Aún hay más –dijo blu- falta la rápida

Cual rápida? –pregunto perla confundida

Muy bien señores y señoras, ahora la cumpleañera bailara con sus chambelanes una canción rápida que será cantada por mi novia Mirari –dijo age

Gracias age, la canción se llama… bueno no recuerdo el nombre pero la canta colibritany, que la disfruten –dijo Mirari

La música empezó y perla se preparó. **(N/A: Las palabras en negritas son partes en las que no canta sino habla)**

**Mirari. **_**Hoy se abrió mi capullo, Gracias mama y papa  
Por fin llegaron mis quince, Es hora de festejar  
¡Acompáñame!**_

_Chambelán de caramelo, suave por dentro macizo por fuera  
Vente a mis quince ya, a gozar la noche entera._

_Si tu regalo no es grande te quedas afuera  
Vas a necesitar tener cuadritos y estar galán.  
Si lo que estás buscando es ser mi sexy chambelán  
Vente a mis quince ya, vamos a celebrar, mi sexy chambelán._

_Quiero dejar de jugar a la princesa  
Quiero to-to-tomar cerveza  
No usare corpiño nunca más, me compre braseares en el Aurrera._

_Mi papa me compro mis aretes a trece meses sin intereses._

_Hice la dieta del brócoli hervido, para entrar en este vestido  
Vente a mis quince ya, vamos a celebrar, mi sexy chambelán._

_Vente a mis quince ya, te quiero disfrutar mi sexy chambelán._

_El día que me bendiga la Virgencita, porque ya no soy una morrita  
Por primera vez me voy a depilar, siente mis axilas al bailar el vals  
En el brindis chuparemos copas, pa'que se cumpla mi deseo de ir a las Europas  
Frente a la hummer rosa, pa'salir del quemacocos  
¡Como diosaaaaa!  
Vente a mis quince ya, te voy a ser sudar, mi sexy chambelán._

_**¿Te cuento un secreto?  
Sueño con ser tu quinceañera, yo también ando como burro en primavera.**_

_Si te portas bien, te doy el honor, de ser el primero en ir al sur del Ecuador  
Todos los días escribo en mi diario, que podamos juntos irnos a un balneario  
Y cuando me veas entraras en shock, porque soy la flor más bella de Cococyoc._

_Va haber cochinita y tamales de caviar  
Pero solo si llegas puntual  
Vinieron mis padrinos de Aberdin, me trajieron barnices del Walgreens  
Ya guarde mi última muñeca, prefiero derretirme en tu cuerpo azteca  
Si pudiera pedir un deseo, me gustaría que fueras güero  
Vente a mis quince ya, vamos a celebrar mi sexy chambelán  
Vente a mis quince ya, te quiero saborear, mi sexy chambelán._

_**Vente papa!**_

Todos aplaudieron a la cumpleañera y a sus chambelanes.

Wow, apoco eso no estuvo bueno –dijo age- ok ahora…

Espera, espera –perla lo detuvo- quiero mostrarles algo a los invitados

A si, qué? –pregunto age

Grabe con Eva, Stella, nicol, Brenda y Mirari y unas amigas y amigos más un video musical con una cámara, le pagamos con fruta de la pasión a un **loro rey**** (Amazona oratrix) **que sabía usarla para grabarnos cantando y bailando –dijo perla- era una mascota, y también sabia usar la computadora y la edito

Pues traigan una computadora, un proyector, una pantalla blanca y pongan el video –dijo age

**-10min después**

Trajeron el proyector, la pantalla blanca, la computadora, blu conecto la cámara y pusieron el video.

**(N/A: watch?v=OUd-WYYq0Z8 ****aquí está el link del vídeo**** "Victoria Justice - Freak The Freak Out", ****imagínense a perla interpretando a victoria, y aves en vez de humanos y que el lugar en el que están es el club samba)**

Todos quedaron maravillados con el video musical de perla.

Muy bien señores y señoras nosotros vamos a tomar un descanso en lo que fotografían a la cumpleañera con los invitados y nosotros y al terminar continuara el reve –dijo age

Perla se sentó en su "trono" y todos se acomodaron junto a ella para tomarles las fotos. Luego de 1hr todos se tomaron las fotos y mauro revelo las fotos y se las entregó a todos sus fotos.

Muy bien señores y señoras hemos regresado, pero algo cansados, así que le dejaremos el resto del trabajo a la lista de reproducción de la computadora y disfrutaremos la comida –dijo age y puso la lista de reproducción de la laptop de tulio

La música siguió y a todos les dieron ensalada de fruta para la comida y sus copas de whisky y agua con gas para blu. Ya todos satisfechos se pusieron a bailar con sus sombreritos fluorescentes y sus antifaces con brillantina (en las quinceañeras no faltan) hasta ya no poder.

Oye blu –lo llamo age que estaba borracho- que no habrá discurso y brindis para la quinceañera?

Claro que si –dijo blu sobrio por solo tomar agua con gas

Blu, nico, pedro, Rafael y Eva subieron al escenario.

Señores y señoras, creo que es hora para el discurso de los amigos de la cumpleañera –dijo blu y Rafael hablo 1º

Perla, cuando te conocí, tú y blu eran atacados por mis hijos y estaban buscando la forma de quitarse una cadena que tenían en las patas, con el tiempo blu y tú se iban conociendo y enamorando más hasta llegar a donde están ahora, feliz cumpleaños –termino Rafael y nico siguió

Perla, cuando te conocí estabas con blu y Rafael en el mercado y tenían el problema de la cadena y les aconsejamos tomar el tranvía para llegar al taller de luiz, en el club bailaron de una forma mágica. En el tranvía estaban a punto de confesarse, pero paso el inconveniente del pétalo, pero creímos que era "otra cosa" –dijo avergonzado- feliz cumpleaños –termino de hablar y pedro siguió

Perla, antes de conocerte le di unos consejotes a blu para conquistarte y por lo visto le sirvieron –dijo pedro

Claro que no, los puse a prueba y perla casi me mata –dijo blu

Pruébalo –dijo pedro

Blu puso cara de "ah, con que esas tenemos?", fue a la computadora y busco un video y lo reprodujo en el proyector mostrando la grabación de perla maltratando a blu por lo de los consejos de pedro, todos rieron y perla se sintió mal por lo que le hizo ese día.

No se rían aun me duele –se quejo blu

Bueno ya perdón –dijo pedro- bueno feliz cumpleaños perla –dijo y se fue del escenario, Eva siguió

Perla, llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos, pero en ese tiempo nos volvimos las mejores amigas, te deseo felicidad en este día especial, feliz cumpleaños perla –dijo Eva y se fue del escenario, blu fue el ultimo

Perla… no tengo palabras –dijo blu

Pues si no tienes palabras bájate del escenario –dijo un ave

Oye tú el que dijo eso… sé dónde vives –dijo en tono amenazador- en donde iba? A si, perla, cuando te conocí creí que eras un ángel caído del cielo, debo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí, gracias a ti pude aprender a volar, me diste felicidad estos últimos meses y aunque al principio no nos llevamos bien… logre que estuvieras a mi lado. Tú lo eres todo para mí y siempre me tendrás a tu lado cuidándote, amándote y protegiéndote

Los invitados casi lloran por lo que oyeron. Perla al escuchar esto no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, es lo más hermoso que había escuchado de Blu a pesar de que ella al comienzo lo trato como si fuera un perdedor, sin pensarlo voló directo a él , lo tacleo y le regalo un gran beso el cual duro mucho tiempo en lo que todos miraban, luego de un rato se separaron para tomar aire.

Gracias –le susurro perla

No hay de queso nomas de papa –dijo blu- am, podrías levantarte?

Oh sí, claro –dijo perla y se levanto

Blu fue al bar que improvisaron, tomo 2 copas y fue de regreso al escenario con perla dándole una.

Ahora el brindis –dijo blu- todos alcen sus copas –dijo y todos las alzan- por perla

Por perla –dijeron todos en coro y le dan un trago a sus bebidas

Luego de eso siguieron con el festejo hasta que llegó la hora de que blu actuara.

Blu subió al escenario- atención todos, es momento de una de las más gratas tradiciones en una quinceañera, es hora de darle a la cumpleañera su regalo sorpresa- dijo blu

Y cuál es? –pregunto age

Por qué crees que se llama regalo sorpresa? –pregunto blu de forma irónica y todos rieron, luego le susurra- solo te diré que… -el resto le dice en el oído

No hay problema –dijo age

Bien perla aquí está tu regalo, pero necesitare ayuda, Kronc, Giovanni, Grover, Age vengan –dijo blu y los 4 van con el- muy bien aquí vamos, ahora Mirari

Mirari pone una canción y blu canta.

**Blu. **_Puedo no roncar por las mañana__  
__Puedo trabajar de sol a sol__  
__Puedo subirme hasta el Himalaya__  
__O batirme con mi espada__  
__Para no perder tu amor_

_Puedo ser, tu fiel, chofer, mujer__  
__Todo lo que te imaginas puedo ser__  
__Y es que por tu amor volví a nacer__  
__Tú fuiste la respiración__  
__Y era tan grande la ilusión__  
__Pero si te vas que voy a hacer__  
__Planchar de nuevo el corazón__  
__Se pone triste esta canción_

**Los 5.**_ Quiero__  
__Casarme contigo__  
__Quedarme a tu lado__  
__Ser el bendecido con tu amor__  
__Por eso yo quiero__  
__Dejar mi pasado__  
__Que vengas conmigo__  
__Morir en tus brazos dulce amor__  
__Por eso yo quiero_

Perla quedo encantada por la canción y supo lo que blu quería decir con ella (y quien no XD).

**Blu.**_ Puedo boxear en las olimpiadas__  
__Puedo mendigar por tu perdón__  
__Puedo mudarme a la Castellana__  
__Agua fría por las mañanas__  
__Y alinear en el Unión_

_Puedo ser, tu fiel, chofer, mujer__  
__Todo lo que te imaginas puedo ser__  
__Y es que por tu amor volví a nacer__  
__Tú fuiste la respiración__  
__Y era tan grande la ilusión__  
__Pero si te vas que voy a hacer__  
__Planchar de nuevo el corazón__  
__Se pone triste esta canción_

**Los 5.**_ Quiero__  
__Casarme contigo__  
__Quedarme a tu lado__  
__Ser el bendecido con tu amor__  
__Por eso yo quiero__  
__Dejar mi pasado__  
__Que vengas conmigo__  
__Morir en tus brazos dulce amor__  
__Por eso yo quiero_

**Blu.**_ Quiero__  
__Casarme contigo__  
__Quedarme a tu lado__  
__Ser el bendecido con tu amor_

**Los 5.**_ Por eso yo quiero__  
__Dejar mi pasado__  
__Que vengas conmigo__  
__Morir en tus brazos dulce amor_

**Blu.**_ Puedo boxear en las olimpiadas__  
__Puedo trabajar de sol a sol__  
__Puedo tantas cosas en mi vida__  
__Por tu amor_

Todos aplaudieron por la hermosa canción y perla fue con blu.

Blu es enserio? –pregunto perla

Así es perla y quiero que lo sepas –dijo blu quiero que todos lo sepan! –grito- yo te amo y quiero verte feliz, quiero que esa sonrisa se quede en tu rostro por siempre –luego se arrodilla y muestra una flor rosada que quien sabe dónde la tenía- perla, te casarías conmigo?

Perla no decía nada solo se quedó mirando a blu con lágrimas de felicidad, toma la flor y se la pone en la cabeza.

Dijiste las palabras mágicas blu –dijo perla entre sollozos- sí, me casare contigo

Blu se levanta y sellan ese gran amor con un beso lleno de pasión, sería el más apasionado que se dan.

y lo mejor es que un amigo mio le hizo algo a esa flor que hara que nunca se marchite, que dure para siempre, como nuestro amor - dijo blu

Te amo blu –dijo perla

Te amo perla –dijo blu

juntos para siempre -dijo perla

hasta que la muerte nos separe -dijo blu y se dan otro beso- feliz cumpleaños

La fiesta continuo hasta la 1:30AM, una semana después nuestros tórtolos se casaron, meses después dedicaron una noche a "salvar su especie" y a finales de octubre tuvieron a sus hijos y todo eso… comenzó con una quinceañera.

**-FIN-**

**Aquí acaba el fic. espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus reviews**


End file.
